Chloe von Einzbern (Parody Mode)
Summary Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | 0 Name: Chloe von Einsbern, Illyasviel von Einzbern, Kuro Origin: Fate/kaleid liner PRISMA☆ILLYA Gender: Female Age: 10 Classification: Heroic spirit, Idiot | Best Girl, Waifu material Powers and Abilities:'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Enhanced Senses, Breaking The Fourth wall, Can copy any weapon she sees down to the soul (AKA tracing/projection), able to replicate the physical abilities and experience of the original wielder, Capable of remotely summoning and controlling her projections, Teleportation (short range), Energy Drain (via kissing) 'Attack Potency: Small Building level | True Infinity Speed: Subsonic | Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Below Average | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Wall Level+ | True Infinity Durability: Wall Level+ | True Infinity Stamina: Average | True Infinity Range: Extended melee range | True Infinity Standard Equipment: Kanshou and Bakuya, Rho Aias, Nine Lives, Hrunting, Caladbolg II, unknown bow, Excalibur, Excalibur Arrow, Idiot Ball. Intelligence: Below average | Omniscient Weaknesses: No one can remember that the magic seal was removed in 3rei, which can be problematic against opponents with a large AOE| None Notable Attacks/Techniques: Reinforcement (強化 kyouka): A magecraft that pushes the basics of magic to the utmost levels. The foundation of all thaumaturgy to enhance the existence of target by magic power but there's no clear pointer how much an object can be enhanced. It's the same as adding something to an object that is already complete, which in case of failure the target receives the magic as poison. Successful reinforcement magic requires good grasp of the inner structure to fill the weak openings with magic power. Reinforcement can improve any definite quantity like the sharpness of knife, the nourishment of food or in case a living creature the physical strength or durability. Notably because living beings resist the invasion of magic, reinforcing someone else is the hardest. Broken Phantasm: The Destroyed Illusion (ブロークン・ファンタズム: 壊れた幻想, Kowareta Gensō): Kuro is able to overload a Noble Phantasm with large amounts of mana and shoot it as an arrow. This increases the power of the Noble Phantasm considerably and it also raises its mystery rank by an entire level. This causes the Noble Phantasm destroy itself upon impact (While this is a huge gamble for any other Servant which only has one or two Noble Phantasms at most, this does not deter Kuro at all as she can keep on projecting Noble Phantasms). On the negative side, it takes 30 to 40 seconds to charge up a Broken Phantasm. Projection (投影 touei): Alternatively known as Gradation Air, this is a magecraft that materializes objects in accordance to the caster’s imagination. Gradation comes from the fact that the created object slowly fades away after being created, and Air is an allusion to the fact that said object is made out of “nothing”. Projection is a fairly common magic but ineffective for anything but basic use. Compared to Reinforcement, Projection is a waste of magic and the created objects are always hollow inside. Kuro, having Installed the Archer Card, is an exception, and has surprising skill at understanding the internal structure of objects. ◾ Tracing (トレース toresu): Heroic Spirit EMIYA's unique magecraft, available to Kuro due to having Installed the Archer Class Card. Kuro's mind records any weapon she had ever saw. She can replicate not only the shape and structure of the weapon but even the soul thus the experiences of the original wielder. The later part is especially useful when Kuro traces a Noble Phantasm because it allows her to copy a Servant's physical abilities and skills, even if it isn't perfect. The accuracy of her projections depends on Kuro's image of the weapon and her own strength of belief. ◾Kanshou and Bakuya: Gan Jiang and Mo Ye (かんしょう ばくや: 干将・莫耶, Kanshō - Bakuya): Kuro's preferred melee weapons. Despite their low rank, their tracing time, dual-wielding style, and Kuro's experience with them make them very reliable. In addition, their strong bond to each other causes them to return like boomerangs when one is thrown and the other is held, even reacting to another traced copy. ◾Hrunting: Kuro projects Hrunting as an arrow and shoots at the enemy. ◾Caladbolg II: The Fake Spiral Sword (カラドボルグⅡ: 偽・螺旋剣, Karadoborugu Ⅱ: Gi Rasen-ken, localized as "Fake Helix Sword"): A modified version of the original Caladbolg created through Reinforcement. She tends to use it as an arrow rather than in its original function as a sword, firing it as an A- Rank Broken Phantasm to annihilate the target. During its flight, it spirals in the air, twisting space and allowing it to pierce practically any target. ◾Excalibur Arrow: Kuro's current strongest attack. Kuro projects Excalibur as a projectile. ◾Nine Lives: Kuro projects Nine Lives to use as a makeshift shield as she cannot lift it. ◾Rho Aias: The Seven Rings The Cover the Fiery Heavens(ロー・アイアス: 熾天覆う七つの円環, Rō Aiasu: Shiten Ōu Nanatsu no Enkan, localized as "7 Rings of Heaven"): Kuro's greatest defense, the only shield able to stop Durindana, the thrown spear of Hector. It takes the form of iridescent flower petals that represent the flower that bloomed from Ajax's blood when he died. Key: Type Moon Wiki | Reality Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 0